The invention concerns a fitting having a support arm or a swing arm for supporting a turning sash and or a turning-tilting sash of a window, a door, or the like.
A fitting of this type having a swing arm for supporting a turning-tilting sash is known, for example, from European Patent 0 421 904 B1. It is composed of a hinged bearing to be secured on the frame, a swing arm connected to the sash so as to be able to pivot and to be latched, and a bearing bracket connecting the swing arm to the hinged bearing, the horizontal leg of the bearing bracket forming a guideway having an adjusting device for the end of the swing arm. The adjusting device makes it possible to adjust the effective length of the swing arm, in order, for example, to be able to straighten a sagging window sash. In order to be able to reposition the fitting to a right or left limit stop, the bearing bracket is mounted on the hinged bearing so as to turn about a horizontal axis, and it can be fixed in two turning positions, 180xc2x0 apart, assisted by projections and recesses that interact together. For engaging and disengaging these projections and recesses, provision is made for a cam, to be turned using a tool. A fitting of this type having a swing arm is used for supporting a turning-tilting sash together with a corner bearing provided on the lower corner of the sash, the corner bearing essentially accepting the weight of the sash and making possible the turning movements about the vertical axis as well as the tilting movements about the horizontal axis.
Usually supported in conventional hinge joints are turning sashes that can only be turned about a vertical turning axis but cannot be tilted. But it is also known to modify the design for fittings for turning-tilting windows so that they can also be used for supporting turning sashes. This has essentially two advantages. First, the number of different fitting parts to be manufactured and stored is reduced if the same fitting parts can be used for supporting either a turning-tilting sash or a turning sash. Second, it is advantageous in two-sash windows having one turning-tilting sash and one turning sash if both sashes can be supported using identically shaped fitting parts supported at the same location, so that a symmetrical appearance results.
It is therefore known to adapt a fitting having a swing arm, such as in European Patent 0 421 904 B1, for the supporting of a turning sash such that the swing arm is replaced by a so-called xe2x80x9cfalse shears arm,xe2x80x9d i.e., a support arm, which is rigidly connected to the turning sash at the latter""s upper horizontal rabbet surface. In one example known from practice, the support arm running in the upper horizontal rabbet space of the sash above the rabbet surface is screwed to a cuff (locking) bar secured in the rabbet surface groove at a plurality of locations, the cuff bar being additionally anchored on the sash by footings extending to the base of the rabbet surface groove to improve stability.
In adapting a fitting having a swing arm, provided for a turning-tilting sash, for the supporting of a turning sash, various problems and goal concepts arise. One of these problems concerns the possibility normally present in turning-tilting sashes of vertically adjusting the sash relative to the frame. For this purpose, the lower corner bearing is configured so as to be vertically adjustable. The swing arm of the turning-tilting fitting can follow such vertical adjustment motions because there is sufficient bearing play in the hinge pins connecting it to the cuff bar of the sash. In a turning sash, which is supported not with a swing arm but with a support arm that is to be rigidly attached to the sash, this bearing play is absent and with it the adjustability. Therefore, it would be desirable to configure the support arm so that it permits vertical adjustment movements also in a turning sash without the stability of the connection between support arm and sash being impaired, in particular for accommodating the forces acting perpendicular to the sash plane.
The task therefore arises to configure both the support arm as well as the parts connecting it to the frame-side hinge bearing so that the bearing-side end of the support arm has sufficient vertical freedom of motion relative to the sash frame for the purposes of adjustment, while at the same time being sufficiently supported and guided at the sash in order to be able to accommodate all the force components acting in the horizontal direction including those transverse to the sash plane. In this context, the further requirement arises that the elements functioning as guidance and support of the support arm must be configured so that they do not impair the use of the same fitting for the supporting of a turning-tilting sash, where the support arm is exchanged for a swing arm.
Furthermore, the fitting is to be simplified with respect to its manufacture and use. For a rational production process, the fitting should be configured so that to the greatest extent possible all parts can be manufactured exclusively using bending, stamping, and pressing processes, and that no parts are required to be made separately by casting. The simplification with respect to operation is first and foremost to relate to the right-left repositioning of the fitting. This is accomplished in the case of the known fitting according to European Patent 0 421 904 B1 by activating a cam, for which a tool, e.g., a wrench for socket head screws, is required. The fitting according to the invention is to be able to be repositioned without the assistance of a tool but also without impairing the reliability and stability of its being fixed in the one or the other position.
For achieving the stated objectives, the invention provides for a fitting as illustrated and described.
With the fitting according to the invention, a swing arm for supporting a turning-tilting sash or, alternatively, a support arm for supporting a turning sash can be employed, the support arm being flexible to the extent that it can follow the vertical adjustment movements of the sash relative to the frame in the same way that this is possible with a swing arm, due to the bearing play in the pivot pins. However, the stability and load-bearing capacity of the connection of the support arm to the sash is assured due to the fact that additional guiding means are provided which engage the rabbet groove of the sash, the guiding means guiding the support arm in the vertical direction. These guiding means, in this context, are configured so that they are present only together with the support arm and are omitted if, in place of a support arm, a swing arm is used for a turning-tilting sash. In this case, the rabbet surface groove is free of guiding parts engaging in it and can, as is necessary in a turning-tilting sash, accept a corner guide piece of a connecting rod, for example, for locking or releasing the swing arm.
Further features of the invention and their significance for the stated tasks and goals of the invention are yielded from the following description of the exemplary embodiments of the invention.